


A Dangerous Game

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Dom Sebastian Stan, F/M, Pining Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: honestly this was inspired by "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande, because I have a feeling Seb would really *enjoy* that song if ya catch my drift





	A Dangerous Game

Sebastian smirked to himself as he watched you admire your own reflection. The both of you were getting ready to attend a gala, something excruiticating alone but wonderful if you had the right person. 

And as Sebastian watched you dance in front of the mirror, he knew you were the right person. You were wearing an off the shoulder, floor length, swarovski crystal, silver gown. 

He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he admired the way the dress clung to your curves. You looked like a literal goddess. Sebastian had been to a lot of galas in his day, but he’d never seen anyone look as beautiful as you. 

You were dancing as provocatively as you could while wearing something angelic, and it had this strange effect on him. Within seconds his mind was drifting to dirtier places. Sebastian must’ve been too lost in his daydreams of you, because you’d caught him staring. 

To be fair, the boy had been like a moth drawn to a flame so it was hard not to get lost in you. Instead of getting all shy and embarrassed you took him by the tie and pulled his body toward yours. 

You flipped your hair and started to sing along to the lyrics, “ _ You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it _ ”. Sebastian was really starting to enjoy this show you were putting on for him. 

The look you were giving him alone was enough to send him to his knees, let alone the way you were moving your body. With each second that passed he felt himself more enchanted by you.

To his surprise, and joy, you turned around and arched your back beginning to grinding against him. Getting lost in the moment he gripped your hips, your minds shutting off and your desires taking over.  

Moving in tune with one another had become second nature. The both of you knew exactly how the other liked to be touched, and exactly how to make the other putty in your hands. It was a dangerous, but euphoric, game. 

Soon enough the gala was only a mere memory, and your whole world consisted of just your bodies moving together. As the song began to build, so did your dancing. It was clear that some innocent fooling around had turned into real desire. 

For a moment you closed your eyes, enjoying how it felt to have Sebastian's hands run up and down your body. You wanted him to claim every inch of your skin with both his hands, and his lips. 

It was evident that he wanted the same though, slowly he was losing any ounce of control he’d had left. Sebastian was completely at your mercy, but the last thing he wanted was for you to be merciful. 

He loved when you took control like this, powerful women had always been his weakness. There was just something about a woman who wasn’t afraid of her desire, and instead embraced it. 

As cliche as it sounded, he’d felt like a mere mortal in the presence of a goddess. He was so enchanted by you that if you’d asked him too, he would’ve given you his own heart. Sebastian imagined that he was the tide, and you the moon. 

All too soon the song ended and slowly you both returned to reality. With a knowing smirk you turned to face him, “Good song huh?”. Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes at your teasing. 

“Yeah doll, it was really the song that got me all hot and bothered”. 

Your laughter cut through the tension, and Seb needed it too. As you looked into his eyes you could see that he was dangerously close to pinning you up against the nearest wall and ripping your clothes off with his teeth. 

And as much as you’d love to let him, you both had an event to attend tonight. You smiled, “Well, after we get back and are no longer surrounded by cameras, then the fun will really begin”. 

Sebastian had that mischievous smirk on his face, the one that could send shivers down anyone's spine, and you knew you were in for it. He pulled you toward him one last time before you’d have to leave, his hands roughly holding you in place. 

“Doll, we can have a little fun while surrounded by cameras too”. 

You knew exactly what he’d meant, and it gave you butterflies. If Sebastian had his way, and he’d try damn hard too, tonight would be filled with lingering touches and filthy nothings whispered into your ear. 

You could already picture the way he’d let his hand slide up your thigh while you both sat down at a table, or how he’d lean close as paparazzi took pictures and told you exactly what he’d planned to do to you when you both got home. 

“I hope you know who you’re dealing with, doll”, you teased right back. You’d started this game the second you seductively took him by the tie the way a siren exchants a sailor, and you were going to finish it. 

Little did you know, that was Sebastian’s plan. He knew from the second you put that dress on tonight you felt like a million bucks, and you were much more daring when you were in one of those moods. 

So he’d spent every moment before you both had to leave riling you up and turning you on. Sebastian had been teasing you just as much as you’d been teasing him. It was less a dance between predator and prey and more of a long game between two expert hunters. He knew it was a dangerous game, but fuck was it worth it.  


End file.
